Innocent Murderers: Pacifist Force
by FunbariVoid
Summary: Dust, Horror and Insane doesn't wants to kill it was because of the despair that the human from the genocide run had caused on them but now after they've failed to stop the genocide run everything changed they got wiped into another timeline which is a pacifist route what will the murderers decided show mercy or keep continuing their goals of killing.


"Huh where am I" Dust wakes up on Snowdin.

"Didn't remember the human could reset" said Horror.

"HUH Horror where are we" said Dust.

"Dunno but this is a Snowdin that looks like it's from a classic timeline" said Horror.

"Gah where am I" said Insanity.

"Huh it's you" said Dust.

"Yes the guy you've killed at your Snowdin where are we" said Insane.

"It appears like we're in another timeline of another universe" said Dust.

"So we're far away from ours what happened anyways" said Horror.

Stomp Stomp Stomp the trio hears foot steps coming from behind them.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN AND SOON WILL BECOME FAMOUS ANF POPULAR" said Paps.

"Huh Papyrus" said the trio.

Insane looks on his hand and saw the dead head of Papyrus, Dust looks behind him and saw a phantom Papyrus and well Horror doesn't need to know his Papyrus was already horror so no need.

"Wait that must be the Papyrus from a classic timeline hurry up cover ourselves or take cover" said Dust as the trio all wears on their hoodies.

"HUH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SANS" said Papyrus.

"Sh*t" whisper the Sanses.

Dust turns around.

"Are you sure this is Sans you kind of got the wrong person Papyrus" said Dust.

"WHAT NO I'M SURE THIS IS YOU SANS BECAUSE JUDGING THRU THE LOOKS OF IT YOUR WEARING YOUR HOODIE" said Papyrus.

"Yeah Paps but…" said Dust.

"But you just called me Paps" said Papyrus.

"Shoot" said Horror.

"Wait a minute which one of you is the real Sans anyways your voice matches with my big brother" said Papyrus.

"Papyrus if we let you see these face could you possibly stand it, handle the truth" said Dust.

"WELL OF COURSE SANS" said Papyrus.

The trio all flips the hoodie and shows Papyrus his faces making Papyrus shock.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAIT WHO ARE YOU" shouted Papyrus.

"Names Murderer or should we prefer Dust!Sans" said Dust.

"Names Insanity, Insane!Sans is what I prefer" said Insane.

"Names Horror!Sans but you could call me Horror" said Horror.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" said Papyrus.

"Listen Papyrus" said Dust.

After that Dust, Horror and Insane tells Papyrus about their timelines about the resets, AU's and what is about to happen in this timeline.

"REALLY SO IS IT TRUE YOU'VE KILLED THE HUMAN" said Papyrus.

"We show no mercy Papyrus you in this classic timelines convinced us millions of times to not kill and spare but in the end everything went badly and now we don't take orders or advices from you anymore it's time for us to do our ways we will be waiting for the human in the judgement hall aka the path that is closed to Asgore's throne room and if they attempt to committed a genocide we'll show the human hell this time I have a strategy to kill them see yah Papyrus hope you could handle this mess" said Dust.

As the trio all flew away.

"WAIT DON'T DO IT OH NO THIS IS BAD" said Papyrus.

"Heya Paps seemed very fear something wrong Guh" Sans saw the trio.

"Hey there pal hope you don't let your brother die due to the genocide run we just told him" said Dust as they all tp away.

"Wait genocide run oh no Papyrus did they" said Sans.

"YES SANS THEY TOLD ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THE HUMAN AND THE FIRST FALLEN HUMAN" said Papyrus.

"Damn it you are forbidden to know about this secret I'll go and talk to them in the judgement hall Papyrus if you want you could come with me and have a talk with them" said Sans in serious.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO" said Papyrus.

At the last corridor.

"So we just spy on the human to see if this is a pacifist timeline or what?" said Insane.

"Of course we're gonna see if it's a pacifist timeline because I want to have a happy ending for both monsters and humans unlike my world it was null of despair" said Dust.

"I agree my world because got effected by a part of despair my monster kind became like nightmares" said Horror.

"WAIT" said Papyrus.

"Huh" the trio all looks towards Papyrus.

"Oh it's you where's your brother" said Dust.

"Here I am" said Sans.

"Well well well I see that Papyrus told you everything didn't he" said Dust

"Heh so what's it gonna be huh Sans are you gonna help us or not if don't we'll just wait" said Horror.

"Wait so your really gonna give the human a second chance" said Sans.

"9" said Dust.

"9?" said Papyrus in confused

"He means 9 routes dummy in 9 routes passed if it's genocide run we will have to take out the human but if it's 1 route pacifist then we'll be okay we want freedom" said Horror.

"I see" said Sans.

"So try and convinced the human dummies because there's a deadline and that's 9 routes of genocide until then this is the 1th route you got 8 routes left" said Insane.

"RIGHT WE UNDERSTAND" said Papyrus.

"Yeah Paps just don't lose your head or we'll all have nightmares of losing you again" said Dust.

"PROMISE" said Papyrus.

"Lets get going" said Sans.

"Oh and if your willing to tell Toriel then tell her we won't mind if this secret gets revealed after all soon or later everyone will know the suffer or not" said Dust.

Dust glows his eyes up.

"uh what did you just do" said Sans.

"I just grant everybody in Snowdin and Hot lands the abilities to remember all the routes that the human committed starting with this one oh one last thing classic Paps and Sans don't say we didn't warn you" said Dust as the trio all tp away,

"SANS WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" said Papyrus.

"Do what the skeletons said listen that was very polite for them to give us that much route lets use this chance to stop the human" said Sans.

"WELL OKAY" said Papyrus


End file.
